


小聋人莫仔（上）

by rainbowness19



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19
Kudos: 61





	小聋人莫仔（上）

「操！这他妈的什么狗鸡玩儿！」莫关山摸摸公司新发的头盔，原本好好的黄壳安全帽，这下非要加俩猫耳朵，学人家美团走亲民路线……他妈的亲民，说的好像自己不是穷苦老百姓一样，莫关山腹诽。

莫关山的耳朵不老灵光，小时候跟村口小胖子大家，眼看都把人打趴下了，那小胖子绊了自己一下，结果一只耳朵的耳膜被蹦进去小石子儿划伤了，导致现在听力不太健全。听不清的人，说话嗓门都大，好像觉得别人也听不清一样，莫关山对新头盔的咒骂全被经理听了去，经理攥了攥拳头，要不是雇佣残疾人能减税，才不用这个小聋子呢！

莫关山跨上小电动，开始了风驰电掣的一天，中心大道上总是很堵，没想到这都11点了，还这么堵，莫关山骑着电动车像一条小鱼在车流中穿梭，车尾摆来摆去，这是一条长着猫耳朵的小鱼。 好不容易就要穿梭到车流的最前端，绿灯亮了，莫关山看看手机上订单配送剩余的时间，心一横，拧动车把打算第一个蹿出去，他后面的汽车司机也是这么想的，预计到莫关山要蹭上自己的车，连忙按了几下喇叭，莫关山本来耳朵就不好使，再加上他一门心思光想着往前抢行，对后面汽车的鸣笛也没在意。

在一刺耳的金属间剐蹭的声音过后，随即是急刹车和一阵闷响，电动车车梯被勾在了汽车的保险杠上，莫关山由于惯性整个人也从左前侧被甩下电动车，顿时半边脸就被粗糙的沥青地面刮破。  
「操！」莫关山摸摸脸，一骨碌爬起来，腰和大腿木木的涨疼，裤子磨破一块，里面肉色的秋裤探出了头「你妈的，会不会开车啊！赶着投胎啊！」莫关山站起来就骂，但也顾不上和他掰扯，推着电动车就想走，配送剩余的时间真的不多了，耽误不起。

「诶诶，小崽子，你还想跑」司机是个胖胖的中年男人，地中海上方的头发丝随风飘扬，一把揪住了莫关山的脖领子。  
莫关山扳住他的手想给胖司机来个过肩摔，刚想使劲，肩头就被一只大手搭住，回头一看，是个高个子的清瘦男人，眼睛被黑色的刘海挡住看不真切，但从气场来看，应该是……是个不好惹的角色。  
「小哥，你的电动车蹭坏了我的车」男人指指车前端，莫关山这才看见那道小臂长短的划痕，再一看车标……靠，奔驰……！莫关山心脏突突的快要跳出来，脑子里开始打算盘，这一道子怎么也得几千块……亲娘啊……一月工资没了，下个月房租还没交……小市民心理作祟，莫关山扯着脖子喊「你还把我电动车划坏了呢！你得赔！还有我摔倒了！医药费！」  
男人看他脸红脖子粗的喊，也没再和他争辩打了报警电话和保险公司的电话，靠在车边等待处理。莫关山不是不想跑，他的手被那胖司机撅在后面，像是个奔赴刑场的犯人，他人干瘦，再加上刚才摔了一跤，饶是平常再能打，这会也没力气炸刺儿。

很快交警和保险公司先后赶到，交警指着莫关山说「你全责」，保险公司的人转了一圈指着车「要修得10万块」  
莫关山当时就傻眼了，呆愣楞的站在寒风里，眼圈一下子就红了，加上他头上的兔耳朵，楚楚可怜，那个清瘦的黑发老板摆摆手「五万吧」那语气听起来像是5块，莫关山腿一软，蹲在地上眼泪当时就掉下来了。

从交通事故管理处一出来，莫关山脸都要皱起来了，事故赔偿金最后谈到了38800，莫关山浑身疼，主要是心疼，又看看手里的名片，那大老板叫贺天，是一家医用设备公司的总裁。  
莫关山念着单位名称——呈天医用设备有限公司，「什么破名字……」可转念一想，这人看着挺有涵养的，自始至终也没叫嚷，还主动提出赔偿金额可以商讨，又说时间可以放宽，莫关山觉得自己还是幸运的，没碰上个讷主儿（讷:厉害，凶巴巴，不讲理）

可是这钱从何而来呢?  
莫关山回到单位，想和领导商量商量把下个月基本工资预支的事，没想到领导先打来电话，语气强硬的很，说莫关山和奔驰车相撞的事已经被媒体当做了新闻，莫关山在处理这件事时态度极其恶劣，极其没素质，影响公司形象，决定开除他  
「我怎么叫嚷了！那大马路上人那么多！不得大点声说话啊！」  
回应莫关山的只有嘟嘟的忙音  
「操！」莫关山揪住猫耳朵头盔，摔在地上，应声而碎「就他妈这质量还安全呢！安全个狗屁！傻逼单位！」

这下工作也黄了，莫关山垂头丧气的骑上电动车，打算回家，头盔让自己负气摔裂了，十一月的风打在脸上有点疼，没骑一会脸都木了，车却咯噔停了下来，莫关山拧动车把上的开关，也全然不动，再一看电量是满的，怎么就不挪窝了……低声咒骂了一句，人倒霉喝凉水都塞牙，莫关山费力的推动车子往家走，这种电动车一旦没了电就沉得要死，推起来很费劲，天冷太阳下山早，6点一过就黑了天，这一天搁交通事故管理处待着，光啃个凉馒头，还欠了一屁股债，推车上桥时，莫关山望着远处星星点点的灯光，再也忍不了，在桥上放声大哭。

哭归哭，可是事情还要做，债也得还，莫关山萎靡了一宿，顶着肿成核桃的眼睛，浏览网络上的招聘信息  
——招聘男公关，工作地点艾瑞丝商务会社，底薪5000，每单业务提成10%——  
莫关山转转眼珠，听起来钱很多的亚子……如果干得好，月入过万不是梦……

贺天这两天回去脑子里总想着那个戴着猫耳头盔的莫关山，看他那狼狈相贺天真不忍心多找他要钱，权当积德行善了吧……

可是再见到时，贺天却觉得自己的善心给错了人。这个艾瑞丝商务会社贺天头一次来，快到年底了，设备生产厂商开始催款了，明说伤和气，就请贺天来商务会社享受享受，这会社看着挺正经的，实际上是有一条特殊的会员通道，里面会提供一些色情服务，贺天事先并不知晓，直到坐在包间的沙发上看着面前一众穿着暴露的男男女女，才知道这其中的弯弯绕，会所经理起初没跟进来，过了五分钟才又拉又拽的，拖一个男子进包间，攮了一下那人的后腰，示意他挺胸抬头，而后经理谄媚的笑笑「新来的不懂规矩，您们别怪罪」，那人抬了头贺天就着昏暗暧昧的灯光看清了脸，就是那天刮自己车的小快递员，穿着将将到大腿根的小短裙，上身穿蓝白条的水手服，脸上坠两朵羞涩的红云，贝齿咬唇，手指抓紧裙摆，刚一抬头又把头埋进胸口。

「我要那个」贺天指指莫关山，在场所有人皆是一惊，没想到贺总好这口，会社经理推了一把莫关山，莫关山耳朵听不清，不知道自己已经被选中，生生挨了一下没动地儿，经理急了，看周围人那模样，做中间的贺天显然是个有权势的主儿，今天自己算是接一个大单，要是晚上能成功做一次，那就更赚啦，此刻贺天在经理眼里就是红花花的钞票。

经理把莫关山拽近贺天，贺天伸手把人捞在怀里，莫关山猝不及防的坐在一个男人的大腿上，开始剧烈的挣扎，贺天双臂环住他的腰把整个人箍在怀里，莫关山害怕的一句话也讲不出扭过头去看他要公关的「客人」  
看见是贺天之后，整个人像静止了一样，贺天此时的脸色并不好，甚至是有种被欺骗的感觉，他觉得小快递员挣不了几个钱，把赔偿金一降再降，对还债的日子也一再放宽，没想到这是个小鸭子，贺天知道，这种皮肉生意赚的不少，合着白天送餐送快递，晚上撅着屁股给人操，他倒是会赚钱，贺天不知道莫关山的耳朵听不清，低声说了句「看来你没钱都是装的啊，小鸭子」说罢便把人提拽起来，拉着他往外走。

莫关山一出了包厢就在贺天的手腕上狠咬了一口，看贺天吃疼的松手，挣脱开来，像只没头苍蝇一样在会所的楼道里乱撞，楼道里灯光昏暗，又播放着重低音的音乐，莫关山被这种声波震的耳膜疼，头晕晕乎乎的，一边扶着墙一边找逃跑的路。

贺天跟在他身后，趁他不备把人拖拽进厕所最里侧的隔间，大力的把他摔在马桶上，居高临下的掐起莫关山的下巴「出来卖多久了?」贺天为什么不催莫关山还钱，他叫秘书去查过，小县城来的朴素小孩，做人规矩本分，没那么多花花肠子，谁知道这家伙还有个副业嘞！想起他在马路上狡辩的样子，贺天觉得自己看走眼了，这家伙就是个诈骗碰瓷犯！

「你瞎说八道什么！」莫关山脸涨得通红，上手去掰贺天的手指，下颌被掐的木然，莫关山咧了下嘴，眼眶又红了，贺天知道就是他这副要哭不哭的样子，让自己当时心软了，扯下领带，单膝压住莫关山的腿，两只手利落的把莫关山的手绑了个结子。  
吊起来拴在厕所隔间上端的银白管子上，莫关山受过伤的耳朵疼的厉害，脑袋像是裂开一样，重低音像锤子敲击着他的脑壳，一阵阵钝痛，所以贺天的举动他也无力还击，贺天自背后抱住他，大掌顺着莫关山滑腻的皮肤四处点火，食指轻挑胸前的红樱，莫关山不由自主的挺起胸脯发出一阵娇嗔，声音又低又弱，像是幼兽的哀嚎，另一只手探进莫关山的水手裙，双唇贴在莫关山的耳边调笑道「我以为是女孩子呢，没想到还是个带把儿的」  
「c……」莫关山想骂，但都说好汉不吃眼前亏，为了避免更大的损失，莫关山服了软「老板，我真的，我是为了还你钱……啊！」  
贺天用掌心包住性器的前端不断的研磨，掌心的热度和粗砺刺激的莫关山向后翘起屁股，想要躲避，不曾想这样就更贴近身后的猛兽  
「老板，我是被骗的……」莫关山气喘吁吁的，贺天把沾满黏腻的手指塞进莫关山的嘴里，「是么……」贺天吻住莫关山的后颈，狠狠的咬了几下，看那咬痕泛紫红才罢休，慢慢蹲下身，撩起莫关山的裙子，把早就歪歪扭扭的白色内裤扯掉  
「看你这屁股，又觉得你是女生……」自言自语的，两只大手掐住臀肉轻晃，看那臀肉摇摆如波，凑上去又是一口

莫关山咬紧牙关闷声一声，倒不是多疼，就是太羞耻，被另一个男人随意亵玩让莫关山觉得尊严尽失，真是倒霉透顶了，本以为公关就是帮人要债或者给人端茶倒水的，结果那衣服一发下来，莫关山当时就想跑，屋里有几个壮汉堵住了他的去路，莫关山不是没种不敢打，只是那些人下手太黑，专挑露不出来的地方打，一人难敌四手，莫关山被踢中肚子差点没呕出来，只好乖乖听话，入了狼窝的莫关山没想到遇见的是贺天，他以为见着救星了，却不成想……

贺天的手还在莫关山的身上游走，不经意的碰到小腹上的淤青，莫关山立刻呼痛，贺天觉得奇怪，就把人翻过来查看，肚子上一大片的淤青触目惊心，被束缚住的莫关山也在不知不觉中满脸挂泪，一颗泪珠还坠在下巴上欲掉不掉。  
「那天摔的?」  
莫关山摇摇头「老板，我是被骗来的……真的」  
「想挣钱?」  
莫关山不明白他这话含义是啥，赶紧点了点头「我让傻逼公司给辞退了……」

「我有个挣钱的门路」贺天擦掉莫关山脸上的泪水，轻抚他肚子上的淤青「想干吗?」  
「嗯?」莫关山吸着鼻子歪歪头「嗯嗯！」  
「我缺个保姆，你要来吗?」  
「啊……多，多少钱……」  
「嗯……你就做半年，我就算你还清了」  
莫关山眼睛瞬间就亮了「行！」痛快的应承下来  
「可没你想的那么简单……」贺天倾身咬了口莫关山的下巴「你可得……从早…到晚的照顾呀，床上也是……」贺天的意思在明显不过，他看上这个莫关山了，觉得可爱，想留在身边。顺便气气他老子，他老子不是偏要非催自己结婚吗，那自己就找个男的。

「嗯?」这一句贺天说的声音太小，莫关山根本没听清，看贺天的笑容，莫关山猜测是一句——好好干活——一类的话，居然还点着头咧嘴笑了

他一笑，贺天觉得更有意思了，解了莫关山手上的结子，把人按在怀里，双唇擦着他的耳朵，说道「从今晚开始咯！」


End file.
